


know i'm out of your league

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Eden (Korea Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Confident Hongjoong, Eden is...insanely huge, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Humorous Ending, M/M, Panicked Eden, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Spit As Lube, Studio Sex, i can't believe that tag is underused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Hongjoong knows a lot more than he really lets on.





	know i'm out of your league

**Author's Note:**

> So.  
> Yeah.  
> This happened.
> 
> I've been getting into Eden lately. It's taken a toll on me mentally, physically, and emotionally. Basically, instead of white-man's-whore, I'm an Eden-man's-whore. 😔 
> 
> But, yeah, this is a lot of...self-projection and kind of a jab at the fact that the "studio sex" tag isn't used as much as the "hotel sex" tag or "bathroom sex" tag. smh. 
> 
> I want to point out that I am not trying to romanticize nor fetishize age gap. I will also say that Hongjoong was plenty an adult during this timeframe I chose to write during. If you're not comfortable with big age differences, this fic is not for you and I would advise you not to read it. That being said, uh, enjoy? lol
> 
>  
> 
> The title's taken from 'Don't Make Me Wait' by EDEN featuring LEEZ and Bibi Som.

It isn't the first time Eden has caught himself staring at the shape of Hongjoong's ass. Not that Hongjoong has the biggest of butts or anything. It's just simply pleasing to look at. He never took himself to be someone who is attracted to a person's ass, but here he is.

Shamefully ogling his dongsaeng's ass. 

And he feels overwhelmingly abashed about it.

But there is something about Hongjoong that is so enticing and sensual at times. He could stand a certain way and it would make Eden feel like pushing him against a wall to make a mess of him. Or he would look up at Eden with such endearing expressions that made Eden want to pick him up and kiss him silly.

He doesn’t know when these feelings blossomed. Or even why they blossomed. Only knew that the rest of his God damned life was going to be absolutely _troubling_.

When he looks down at the clock on his phone, it turns from one-fifty-two AM to one-fifty-three AM. He has been in his studio since eight in the evening. A few hours prior, he had been celebrating his birthday. He was surprised by a group of his friends and was warmly congratulated for reaching his middle-aged years. Despite the teases about his age, they had bought him a Pororo themed birthday cake and laughed with him excitingly. It was possibly one of the best parties he ever had thrown for his birthday.

He received a text from Hongjoong only about ten-to-fifteen minutes ago, asking if he was awake and would mind if he brought over his newly finished track for Eden to listen to. Eden happily accepted. Seeing he had not actually begun working on much despite being in the studio for so long, he had no reason to decline him.

On the small sofa against the wall of the studio, he was sat clad in solely his favourite blue robe printed with white flowers. He forewent the proper wear of clothing, only thinking he would be alone that evening during the surprise party and did not feel like dressing anyhow.

Eden saw the look of surprise on Hongjoong’s face regarding it when the younger man entered the studio. Though he pretended as if he didn’t for the sake of saving Hongjoong from the embarrassment of the future conversation that would flow from it.

Hongjoong hands over to him a rather large and dark blue gift bag with a huge smile. Mentions how he knows that he greeted him with a “happy birthday message” earlier in the day but still wanted to present him with something in person. “No, I promise! I really wanted to!” Hongjoong exclaims with a pout when Eden tells him that he really didn’t need to get him a gift.

When he takes out what’s inside the bag, he reveals three items: a jacket, a mug, and a birthday card. He’s shocked to find out Hongjoong decorated both the jacket and mug himself; the jacket having lyrics from his debut song hand-painted onto it and the mug’s ceramic surface spelling out, “KQ’s Precious Treasure” in Korean and Sharpie. Eden is very impressed, to say the least, and he thinks it’s worth it voicing it out loud when he gets a soft, smiley Hongjoong in return.

But _now_ , here he sits, not being able to keep his eyes off of Hongjoong’s ass as the man’s standing slightly bent over the controls of the recording room. He blinks to himself and looks away for probably what is the tenth time in a little under five minutes. He feels _sick_.

Finally, Hongjoong is starting the track he wants Eden to listen to. Hongjoong tells him it’s a little over three minutes and that’s a regular length for a song, Eden thinks. Hongjoong names it ‘ _Messenger_ ’ and explains how he is hoping for it to give off the vibes of being on a journey. 

Then Hongjoong is turning back around to raise the volume and- 

Fucking _fuck._

His eyes are back on Hongjoong’s ass again. 

_What the fuck._

He can’t pay any attention to the song. He doesn’t even hear it. It goes through one of his ears and out of the other without sticking. His thoughts overtake his brain and possess his mind like the big, grey clouds that breach over the vast blue sky right before a heavy thunderstorm. He is _losing_ it.

Before he knows it, the track is done playing and Hongjoong is facing him again with a huge, expectant smile on his face. “So what do you think?”

Eden stares ahead with a blank face. He doesn’t know how to respond without directly saying, ‘ _I wasn’t listening_.’ His hard look causes Hongjoong to misunderstand.

“You don’t like it. Do you,” Hongjoong inquires softly. His lips turn down and his brown eyes now cast down at the wooden floor instead of Eden’s face.

Eden’s eyes widen at that and he immediately sits up. “No. No. It’s not that. I’m sorry, Hongjoong. I wasn’t listening properly. I’m just,” he tries to search for the right word, “distracted.” 

Wait. No. That’s not the right one either. Fuck. Hongjoong is going to get him for that one. 

“Tired,” Eden corrects himself quickly. “I’m sorry,” he adds.

Hongjoong lifts his head back up to look at Eden with a face laced with concern. “Distracted? Are you stressing again, hyung?” He accusingly asks. 

And, yeah. Eden knew Hongjoong was going to berate him. But it’s not like _he_ should be one to talk either. Eden knows Hongjoong goes through the same exact thing.

“Stressing?” He suddenly looks at Hongjoong’s face. His eyes quickly skim over Hongjoong’s slightly pursed lips and he feels like kissing the pout off of his face.

Wait, _what_? 

No. He wasn’t supposed to think that. He wasn’t supposed to think anything _at all_. He is really losing it. He is losing his fucking mind.

Eden lets out a soft huff of laughter and averts his eyes elsewhere. “Yeah. Something like that,” he replies, almost silently, and runs a hand through his hair out of distress.

Hongjoong frowns. He makes his way over to Eden and sits facing him on the couch. He pulls his legs against his chest and wraps his arms around them. It’s silent a few moments before he finally speaks up.

“I know I’m much younger than you are,” Hongjoong says carefully, “but. Um. If you have problems you want to talk about, or even just anything, hyung, you’re free to talk to me,” he offers. “I can’t advise you as well as you can to me, but I can still listen to you just the same.”

And perhaps this is one of the reasons why Eden feels himself going down. Hongjoong is unbelievably kind and painfully earnest. It’s why he was extremely fit to be the leader of his team. It _kills_ him inside.

Then he sees a part of Hongjoong’s torso showing from the slight rise of his shirt in his peripheral view and has to resist the urge to reach out to drag a finger across Hongjoong’s skin. He sighs aloud, but it’s only light.

He does not think he can face Hongjoong like this right now.

“Thank you, Hongjoong. I appreciate your concern," he responds and brings his hands up to rub at his face. "I...It’s not really something I’d like to elaborate on.”

Hongjoong lets out a petite “oh” and starts to nervously play with his fingers. Another silent moment passes between the two of them before Hongjoong slowly and hesitantly asks, “Perhaps, does it...have something to do with me?”

Eden ceases pushing the pads of his fingers into his eyelids. 

Holy. Fucking. _Shit_.

He doesn’t answer.

“I’m right. Aren’t I,” Hongjoong says and it comes out as more of a statement rather than a question. 

He knows. Hongjoong _knows_. 

God damn it.

Eden lifts his hands from his face and looks beside him to study Hongjoong’s expression. He expects the man to be frowning. Disgusted. Upset. _Anything_ but smiling.

 _Hongjoong is smiling_. 

He does not know what to do with this information.

Instead, he gets up from his spot on the couch and sits on the chair in front of the control panel. He points to the panel and says, “Play it again.” Then he folds his arms while crossing his legs and waits for Hongjoong to abide by his command. He refuses to acknowledge what just happened.

Hongjoong emits a huff of laughter with a shake of his head but gets up to walk back over to the panel and replay the song for Eden anyway.

Eden listens. Well, more like he _forces_ himself to. And they _do_ discuss the song. Because that’s what Hongjoong is here for. Nothing else. He’s _good_ on that. Well. Until he's _not_. They’re _done_ discussing the song and Hongjoong. 

He’s _playing_ with Eden. Eden realizes this right away. 

Yet he still falls for it.

He is facing toward the couch on his chair while looking down at the screen of his phone, idly scrolling through his Instagram feed. He sees Hongjoong moving around in his peripheral vision and becomes distracted by it. Once he looks up, Hongjoong is already bending forward, attempting to stick his phone’s charger into the outlet beside the couch’s arm. 

And there it is. 

Hongjoong’s ass. 

On full display. 

Right in front of him.

He can’t do anything but stare. If anyone else were in the room, they would be able to easily tell that that is happening. He is blatantly looking. And he feels some kind of emotion in the bottom of his stomach churn. He knows Hongjoong is doing this on purpose. Because Hongjoong _knows_ about him.

When Hongjoong stands straight, Eden’s eyes continue to follow his every move. Hongjoong has Eden locked in some kind of a weird trance, pulling every part of Eden to the attention of him. And then when Hongjoong says, in a matter-of-fact tone, “Hyung, I can feel your eyes on me, you know,” he _freezes_.

His entire body tenses and locks up. His eyes don’t look anywhere from where they’re locked on the wall next to Hongjoong’s head and his fingers cease moving across his phone’s screen from when he was typing. The only thing that’s working is the phrase _‘He knows’_ shooting repeatedly through his mind at the speed of lightning.

Hongjoong stands facing the wall for a few more moments before he’s putting his phone down and turning around to face Eden. He still has that _smile_ on his face. That reads that he _knows_. 

Eden can’t move.

Hongjoong doesn’t stop smiling.

Eden thinks he might actually go into cardiac arrest from how hard and quickly his heart is beating.

Then Hongjoong begins to walk toward him.

The phone in Eden’s hands slips out of his grip and hits the wooden floor with a sound close to a knock on the door. It resonates loudly throughout the studio but it doesn’t break the tension in the air. Not even a knife could.

“Did you really think I didn’t notice, hyung?” Hongjoong asks when he stands in front of Eden. His voice is soft with a hint of astoundment laced within it.

Eden won’t look up. Too ashamed to. 

But even with how genuinely Hongjoong asks the question, it still hits Eden _hard_. Because _of course_ Hongjoong would notice it. He’s _supposed_ to notice these types of things. He feels extremely foolish, but more like that _‘Congratulations! You played yourself!’_ meme he was once sent by one of the younger Ateez members. 

Honestly, he should have seen this coming from a mile away. Too caught up in his own feelings, he completely disregarded that fact. And now here he is. Stuck in this predicament he knows there is absolutely positively _no_ way out of.

Something is telling him that he should have just stayed home tonight and he wishes he wasn’t receiving the signal so damn late.

Finally, he looks up. 

Hongjoong is staring at him with that _smile_ still, but he also looks slightly shy. The tips of his ears are red and his cheeks are dusted a light shade of pink.

Eden inhales deeply.

And the phone is long forgotten.

Hongjoong slides onto Eden’s lap in a slow and discreetly seductive manner. Puts his hands on the chair’s arms as he situates himself atop Eden. His knees are placed on both sides of Eden’s thighs and they dig in from the how little space there is for him to be there in the chair. 

With Hongjoong sitting on Eden's lap, they're face-to-face. Eden knows that Hongjoong can't feel or hear his heartbeat. But with how loud it is to his own ears, it sure _feels_ like it. 

And he knows he should be doing something. Saying something. Grabbing Hongjoong. Stopping Hongjoong. Leaving Hongjoong. _Kissing Hongjoong_. 

Wait. 

That last thought was involuntary. That's the last thing he should be attempting.

He sees the man above him stare into his eyes with some kind of purpose. Eden is great with people. Especially at being able to read them. He can easily tell what it is that Hongjoong wants right now. His mind says, " _no, do not give in_ ," but his heart screams, " _yes, this is want you want_." It's currently a vicious, bloody battle within himself. And the former is winning by a large margin. 

Hongjoong removes his small hands from the chair and replaces his them on Eden's shoulders. Then he begins sliding them toward Eden's neck. Up his neck. Under his jawline. To his cheeks. And he holds Eden's face in the palms of his hands like there's no other place they should really be. 

Eden doesn't say anything. _Can't_ say anything. He's still frozen and trying to process what's happening. 

Hongjoong leans in gradually and gives him a small and quick peck on the lips. Then he retreats slowly as well, the flush on his cheeks getting darker. He takes his bottom lip underneath his top teeth as he shyly waits for a reaction from Eden. 

The reaction Eden gives isn't what he expected to give to have his brain finally caught up with reality. It happens unconsciously. His hands make their way to Hongjoong's hips and they rest there for about three seconds maximum before they slide up to Hongjoong's waist instead like a snake. Then he suddenly _grips_ Hongjoong in his hold, roughly digging his fingers into the man's waist. 

It startles Hongjoong, making him jump with shivers riding up his spine, and emit a gasp that's really just a tiny bout of air. But Hongjoong also takes that action as an incentive to keep going. Eden isn't saying anything but the look on his face and the touch of his hands is more than enough for Hongjoong to know what he should do next. 

There's one last moment of silence between them before the rubber band just _snaps_. Hongjoong leans in again with absolutely none of the hesitation he had before and kisses Eden like he means it. And he _does_. Eden can _feel_ it.

The shared kiss is messy. Heated. All eagerness and no technique. It’s rather filthy, especially when they get far enough that tongue is added. Eden licks around the insides of Hongjoong’s mouth and in return, Hongjoong suckles on Eden’s tongue with his own. It’s hot, lewd, erotic, and any other word that could describe how raunchy their make out is. It’s filthy enough to bat a porn star’s entire career out of the park.

After all of that, Hongjoong begins to grind himself down on Eden’s growing erection. He’s already rock hard himself, having been riled up since entering the studio; first laying eyes on Eden and his choice of attire for the night. They move in sync with one another, hips chasing for the continuous friction against their cocks. The moans between them get louder as their frotting gets quicker and needier.

Eventually, Hongjoong is slipping off of Eden's lap and onto the floor, making space for himself in between Eden's legs. He slides the palms of his hands over the surface of Eden's skin on his thighs, starting from Eden's knees, and inches closer and closer to the private area of Eden's body. 

As he does this, Eden is intently watching him. Hongjoong is eyeing up at him as well. They never break eye contact, seemingly unable to do so. The tension between them is _thick_. Hongjoong is waiting for Eden to completely break and Eden sees it. 

When Hongjoong's hands finally meet the material, he slides Eden’s robe off to the side and he realizes Eden isn't wearing any underwear when his cock comes into view, standing hard and tall when it slaps against his clothed stomach. A slight little gasp makes its way out of his mouth uninvited. His eyes are wide as he stares at it with interest before exclaiming out of awe, “Hyung, you’re so huge!”

Eden’s face flushes. How can Hongjoong just _say_ things to him like this? He feels heavily overwhelmed. Like this is too surreal. He does _not_ even know how to respond to that. So he doesn’t.

A moment later, Eden’s cock is being held in between Hongjoong’s two small hands. Eden opens his mouth to say something, but what comes out instead is a moan when Hongjoong spits on his cock, takes the head into his mouth, and sticks his tongue right into his slit.

 _Fuck_.

In one exhale, Eden breathes out, “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

At that statement, Hongjoong immediately takes Eden’s cock out of his mouth and looks up at him with sharp eyes. “If you don’t want to do this, hyung, we don’t have to. I won’t force you to,” he responds seriously and _fuck_ if that isn’t hot to Eden.

“I want to,” he confirms quietly, but his tone is strong. And that probably _isn’t_ the best decision. They’re overstepping boundaries here and it should be taken with caution. He should probably even discuss this with Hongjoong thoroughly first before going any further than they currently have. 

But he can’t resist Hongjoong.

In fact, _when has he ever have_? He can’t even recall such a time.

Hongjoong gives Eden something short of a smirk before leaning back down and taking his cock into his mouth again. He closes his eyes and hollows his cheeks, sinking down until he can take all that he can. He wraps one hand around the part of Eden’s dick that isn’t in his mouth and begins bobbing his head up and down.

Eden slowly begins to relax, his body untensing with every move that Hongjoong makes. He slides one hand into Hongjoong’s hair, ruffling it around a bit before roughly grabbing the long tufts of hair on the nape of Hongjoong’s neck and just _pulling_.

The action startles Hongjoong and has him eliciting whiny moan around Eden’s cock that Eden can feel. 

“Oh? You like that?” Eden finds himself asking. He’s a bit breathless as he says it.

Hongjoong looks up at Eden with glassy eyes as he shyly nods his head in response. He doesn’t avert his sight as he keeps sucking on Eden’s cock but the tips of his ears begin turning into a deeper shade of red.

Eden notices Hongjoong’s embarrassed by it, so he doesn’t press down on the button any further. He simply tightens his grip on the locks of hair in between his fingers and pulls again. He hates how he loves the sound it pulls from the younger.

Hongjoong continues to lap at Eden’s dick. It’s a huge mess, Hongjoong’s saliva dripping off Eden’s cock lewdly and Hongjoong keeps gagging when he takes Eden down too far for himself. He lets off of Eden at one point with a slurpy sounding pop and uses both of his hands to jack Eden off.

He looks up at Eden from under his eyelashes again as he fists the man’s cock and asks quietly, “You taste really good, hyung. Do you feel good? Am I making you feel good?”

Eden’s only letting out the softest of moans, his breathing quickened and his heart still beating hard. He hums particularly loud at Hongjoong’s question, close to a groan more than anything, and leans his head back while throwing his free arm over his eyes. Hongjoong is rendering ultimately _too_ much for him to handle.

“Yes, you’re good, Hongjoong,” he responds breathlessly and then uncovers his face to look back down at the man between his legs again. He _still_ can’t believe the sight.

Hongjoong is keen to the praise. It makes him smile enthusiastically enough for Eden to suddenly feel like he’s going feral. Hongjoong doesn’t get back to sucking Eden’s dick because Eden hauls him up by the ends of his hair and roughly connects their lips within a flash.

Eden never thought someone could taste so sweet, but Hongjoong seemed to be breaking a lot of his expectations lately. The good ones, of course. 

He lets Hongjoong climb onto his lap and wraps his arms around his neck. Hongjoong is then grinding himself down onto Eden’s cock and they moan into each other’s mouths in unison. Eden slides his hands up and down Hongjoong’s torso, dancing his fingers around on the man’s skin before pulling away and ridding the man of his shirt. He then lifts Hongjoong up onto his knees and flicks, sucks, bites, and pulls Hongjoong’s nipples. Eventually, he lets his hands roam to the cheeks of Hongjoong’s ass and squeezes them.

A moment later, he stands up, having Hongjoong squealing then holding his arms tighter around Eden’s neck and wrapping his legs around Eden’s waist. He swiftly turns around to face the chair and pushes it against the control panel. Then he drops Hongjoong on the seat and gets down on his knees, quickly making work of taking off the man’s skinny jeans and underwear.

It all happens so fast that Hongjoong doesn’t even get the chance to kiss Eden again. He giggles at Eden’s haste and Eden hopes he isn't too bothered by it because it's making him feel giddy inside.

Eden lifts up Hongjoong’s legs until his thighs are flush against his chest and his feet hang in the air. He motions for Hongjoong to keep his legs up before he leans down and takes Hongjoong’s small cock into his mouth.

Hongjoong gasps as he watches Eden and a long, whiny moan follows after. “ _God_ , hyung. That-that is so _hot_ ,” he cries out, voice slightly cracking. 

And Hongjoong’s cock is tiny enough for Eden to entirely take down without choking on it. So he keeps Hongjoong’s cock in the pocket of his cheek as he slides his hands down from underneath Hongjoong’s knees and digs his long fingers into the flesh of Hongjoong’s ass. 

Then he’s lifting off of Hongjoong’s cock and going lower, spreading Hongjoong’s ass cheeks apart. Immediately, he’s licking one stripe across Hongjoong’s asshole. Before Hongjoong knows it, Eden is rimming Hongjoong, sticking his tongue deep inside, sucking on his hole, and leaving small bites around the area. It goes on like this until the younger man’s cock is leaking with precum and he’s begging for Eden to fuck him already.

Eden stands up and Hongjoong follows right after him to pull him down for a kiss. Hongjoong’s probably about two lettuce heads and a half shorter than Eden. Basically, Eden is a giant and Hongjoong is an ant. But Eden kind of adores the large difference of height between them. It makes Hongjoong even charminger in his eyes than he already is.

After Hongjoong pulls away, he takes a step back and begins untying the material wrapped around Eden’s waist that’s keeping his robe together. Then he’s stripping Eden of his robe, letting it fall to the ground in a puddle around Eden’s feet, and sliding down onto his knees to eagerly get Eden’s cock into his mouth again.

Hongjoong takes Eden back in with ease. He begins to enthusiastically bob his head up and down, eyes closed and eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks beautifully. In a couple of minutes, he’s popping off Eden’s dick loudly and licking underneath his penis where some veins protrude. Then he focuses on the head, sucking on its urethral with a certain amount of pressure that almost has Eden keeling over.

The way Hongjoong gives head is leisurely enthusiastic and sloppy. His moaning and gasping with Eden’s dick in his mouth turns Eden on so much. He loves how Hongjoong uses lots of tongue, spit, and smiles. Hongjoong also teases with the head, licks around the glands, and lightly drags his nails down Eden’s shaft. For a while, he even fondles with Eden’s balls, smirking around Eden’s cock when Eden lets out a rather loud moan.

When Eden’s had enough, he pulls Hongjoong back up by the ends of his hair and roughly connects their lips. He is fucking _livid_ by how sexy and confident Hongjoong is. It’s such a huge turn on.

“Fuck me,” Hongjoong pleads into Eden’s mouth through a gasp. He rakes his nails down Eden’s chest and tries to pull himself closer to the older man than he already is. “ _Please_ , hyung.”

And who the fuck is Eden to deny him of that? Especially with the way he begs for it so willingly? Without shame? He just nods his head dumbly and lets Hongjoong guide him to the couch.

Hongjoong lies himself down on the couch and spreads his legs open, inviting Eden in so confidently. “I already fucked myself in the shower earlier so you don’t have to do so much,” he says, face flushing more from the words exiting his mouth rather than the position he puts himself in for Eden to take him. “ _Please_. Just fuck me already, hyung,” he begs. Then he’s lifting his thighs toward his chest until his asshole is in plain view.

Eden’s brain kind of short circuits because of what Hongjoong tells him. Hongjoong did _what now_ earlier? And has the audacity to let him know of it? Holy fucking shit. The imagery _shakes_ his insides. He’s _got_ to take Hongjoong now and make a mess of the damned man.

Without further words, he finds himself down on his knees in front of Hongjoong again. There’s no lubricant around as he doesn’t usually jack off in his studio. He has to make do with what he has. So he uses his long fingers and his wet tongue to stretch Hongjoong’s hole open. And when he’s one, two, three fingers finally in, Hongjoong _pleads_ for him to get inside of him. 

And he can’t resist Hongjoong at all. He knows this very damned well by now. 

He gently removes his fingers from inside Hongjoong, careful not to hurt him. Then he places a soft kiss near the entrance of Hongjoong's hole that makes the man giggle. When he stands on his feet, he lowers Hongjoong's legs and hovers over Hongjoong to claim his lips once again. 

“I’m clean,” Hongjoong gasps into Eden's mouth as he is kissing him and Eden is beginning to maneuver their positions on the couch. “And I know you are too. I-I overheard you talking about it with one of the manager noona once.”

Eden huffs out a small laugh. Just what _doesn’t_ Hongjoong know at this point? He’s genuinely curious now.

In a few moments, Eden is balls deep in Hongjoong and Hongjoong is a moaning mess. Hongjoong wanted him to fuck him, so he is _fucking him_. Hongjoong, being the right size small and flexible enough to be bent in half, Eden bends him like a fucking pretzel and drives his cock deep into him. There's no mercy. He wants Hongjoong to _feel it_. 

Fifteen to twenty minutes later, Hongjoong is crying out Eden’s name. He desperately fists his cock with his small hand and his head tipped back, neck bared, forehead matted with sweat, and mouth wide open as heavy pants of breath exit it. Before he knows it, his back is arching into Eden's thrusts and he is cumming over his entire chest in large spurts. 

Eden drinks in the sight of how beautiful Hongjoong looks as he finally ejaculates. Hongjoong has always been pretty in Eden's eyes, but now, he is on the erotic side of ethereal. The way he tenses up and sweetly shakes through his orgasm is majestic to Eden. Witnessing all of this causes him to follow after Hongjoong in less than five minutes. He's then quickly slipping out of Hongjoong and adding his own cum to the white, wet mess on Hongjoong’s chest with low moans and a heaving chest. 

Hongjoong immediately brings Eden down by the nape of his neck for a messy kiss. They pant into each other’s mouths as they begin to come down from their post orgasmic highs. Eyes shut and hands clinging to one another with some sort of urgency. The purpose is unknown.

“Hyung,” Hongjoong calls out softly when they finally break away for air.

“Hm?”

“We’ll do this again, right?”

Eden’s brain shuts off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the ending seems rushed. T - T I got tired of sitting on this for too long and just threw what I had visioned out for the end quickly. I hope y'all still enjoyed it nonetheless. The entire fic was inspired by this [Instagram post](https://www.instagram.com/p/BWaScHkBjQs/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link). Not just the robe and thighs...oof. But the post was really cute and the Pororo cake was just devastatingly adorable. 
> 
> Eden is a really humble, kind man and all sorts of sweet and cute. Please, stan his amazing vocals and listen to his work if you haven't heard him yet! (And, I mean, he's helped compose/arrange nearly all of Ateez's discography.) Here's his [comeback](https://youtu.be/4wq3gJKh8JA) from a couple months ago. It's called 'Suffering for Love' and it's GREAT. The album is also a piece of art. I'm hardcore stanning this man and I will drag everybody down with me. >:)
> 
>  
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for!


End file.
